Nirvana
by Kibathewhitewolf
Summary: This is an major crossover of anime, disney, non disney cartoon movies, Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy i hope you enjoy Nirvana
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the first chapter of Nirvana after the prolouge i do not own any of the animes or kingdom hearts i don't own any of the characters except for Eira. the owners of Akira and Heart is a writer in fanfiction named Omegafoxy who agreed to let me use her characters and her story is Lullaby for a Stormy night either way i hope you enjoy this chapter._**

_**Chapter I**_

_**Unknown world and Dive into the Heart**_

_**The brother's are separated but only three are together this story Lelouch, Kiba and Edward are taken care not to a past or future but to a totally new and different world far different from their own and left in a care of two young wolf girls**_

"_There are many worlds within the universe some advanced some different than others, some represent holidays, some worlds hold many great secrets, some are the home to the divine, in each world holds a key to open the very bridge that connects all the worlds together and opens the path to something new"_

It was twenty four hours since the fight between Orochi and Eira's sons and the combination of the dark powers of Orochi and the divine powers of Eira created a vortex bridge that separated the brothers into a group of three and teleported them not to a different time but to different worlds and a dream of being separated from his family was tormenting Lelouch.

"No don't go Mother" Lelouch said in his sleep.

Lelouch was in a bedroom suffering from the nightmare. A woman was in the room with him the stranger placed a hand on top of Lelouch's head. Lelouch's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up panting showing the stranger his bandaged chest, Lelouch looked around the room and saw the woman but it was too dark to see her face.

"Where am I?" Lelouch asked panting.

The woman placed her hands on Lelouch's chest and softly laid him down on the bed.

"You're someplace safe" The woman said as she stroked Lelouch's hair.

"Where are my brother's I remember them being with me" Lelouch said as he started to breath easily.

"They're safe as are you" The woman said.

Lelouch's eyes adjusted to the dark and saw that the woman was just a girl and that her age was the same as his and to his surprise, she was a wolf.

"You're a wolf" Lelouch said.

"As are you" The girl said.

"What gave me away?" Lelouch asked.

"That wound you had would have killed a human easily so I figured that you were a wolf" The girl said.

"Where are my brothers?" Lelouch asked again.

"They're in different rooms resting my sister is looking after the one with brown hair" The girl said.

"That would be Kiba" Lelouch said laughing a bit.

"My sister has taken quite an interest in your brother" The girl said.

"I see" Lelouch said.

"My name is Heart, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Lelouch" He answered.

Heart went to the citrons and lifted them the sunlight was bright it made Lelouch's eyes uncomfortable for a few seconds but when he got used to it he saw the most beautiful wolf he has ever seen. Heart had long red hair, her eyes were bright orange and her body was elegant which meant that she was not only a proud wolf but one well built. Lelouch couldn't help but blush when he saw her.

"What's the matter Lelouch?" Heart asked.

"N-nothing" Lelouch denied.

Lelouch's lies didn't' work on Heart so she grinned and she put her hands on the bed and leaned closer to Lelouch teasing him.

"Well then it's going to be fun being with you because you like me and my body" Heart said as her voice sounded evil from her plan to torment Lelouch.

"Shut up" Lelouch said not looking at her.

"What have we here is the black wolf in love with a sexy wolf like myself?" Heart asked teasing Lelouch.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lelouch yelled as he was getting irritated.

Heart was laughing because she thought it was amusing tormenting Lelouch like that.

"Oh yes this is going to be fun" Heart said.

Lelouch slapped Heart on the back of the head in irritation.

"Hey you know better than to hit a lady" Heart said glaring at Lelouch now.

"You don't act like much of one" Lelouch said.

The two of them continued to glare at each other but Heart decided to give up something that she and her sister promised to do only to the one they would be with forever. Heart surprised Lelouch by pressing her lips against his. Lelouch's eyes shot open as Heart took his first kiss and he took hers yet all too soon Heart parted and grinned as she saw Lelouch blush.

"I was right you do like me" Heart said grinning.

"You did that just to embarrass me have you no pride a wolf in human form only kisses their mate for life it's more special when you use the first one on that mate" Lelouch said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Heart asked.

Lelouch forgot the fact that when a she wolf in human form kisses a male it means they found their mate.

"So why did you go so low?" Lelouch asked.

Heart was getting irritated by Lelouch's lack of knowledge on that subject but she didn't do or say anything but push Lelouch back on the bed and she stood up leaving for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lelouch asked still wondering why she went so far to kiss him when they just met.

"To check on your brothers you big jerk" Heart said leaving the room and closing the door.

Lelouch sighed and placed his hand on his head trying to think of something but the taste of Heart wouldn't leave him.

"She's going to be a pain if she accompanies me and my brothers yet despite us just meeting and stealing each other's first kiss I can't help but wonder why I want her to come with me all she's going to do is get on my nerves" Lelouch said.

Meanwhile leaning against the closed door of the room Lelouch was resting in Heart heard the words Lelouch said and got a bit sad, she raised her hand and touched her lips still tasting Lelouch.

"Why did I have to do something as stupid like that I don't even like him I just met him and he finds me a pain well I'll get back at him for thinking that" Heart vowing to get revenge on Lelouch for having her kiss him.

Though Heart said she didn't like Lelouch in that way her heart was pounding fast. Meanwhile in Kiba's room Heart's younger sister Akira was sitting on Kiba's bed stroking his hair. Akira had shorter red hair and the same orange color as Heart but she wasn't as playful and carefree as her sister was she was shy though she held a strong appearance to make people think that she wasn't shy she was whenever she was alone or with someone. Her sister came in and saw Akira stroking Kiba's hair.

"I see we both found someone we like" Heart said sitting on the bed next to Akira.

"Let me guess the older brother" Akira said.

"He's going to be fun to be with especially since he's attracted to me and I can easily embarrass him" Heart said.

"I guess on what mom said about two soul mate wolves meeting each other fall instantly in love was true" Akira said.

"I didn't say I loved him" Heart said.

"You say that but I can read you, sister you more than like him" Akira said.

"You know me too much for your own good" Heart said placing her head on top of Akira's head and messing up her hair.

"Stop it I'm not a little kid anymore" Akira said.

"You're still a kid" Heart said laughing.

"So are you" Akira said.

"Yea, yea I know so what" Heart said.

Akira laughed as did Heart.

"Oh yea the boy's name is Kiba" Heart said looking back at Kiba.

Akira looked back at Kiba as well and blushed when she looked at him. Heart saw that she wanted to be with Kiba so she got up and patted Akira's head.

"I'll go make something for these three idiots are you going or staying in here with your boyfriend?" Heart asked.

"He's not my boyfriend I just met him and he hasn't even woke up yet" Akira said blushing.

"Why don't we wait for them to tell us they love us or wait for them to make a move on us" Heart said.

"W-well that sounds like a good idea" Akira said blushing.

Heart smiled and left the room and closed the door leaving her sister with Kiba. Akira looked back at Kiba and blushed more. She leaned closer to Kiba till their heads almost touched.

"I just want to know how it feels that's all" Akira said.

She bent closer and she gently placed her lips with Kiba's it wasn't deep just like a small touch. She pulled back and blushed. Kiba however felt the kiss and wanted to find the warmth and the taste again. He opened his eyes and saw Akira still close to him he lifted his hand up and placed it on the back of her head and brought her down and to Akira's surprise she felt his lips against hers in a deep kiss. Akira's eyes widened she never expected Kiba to kiss her back but she was falling in the kiss and she closed her eyes. But all too soon the kiss ended and Kiba fell back on bed asleep. Akira blushed and touched her lips.

"My first kiss" Akira said.

Akira got up and was going to leave the room to help Heart and tell her of what happened. Meanwhile in Lelouch's room Lelouch was looking outside the window and could tell that where ever they were it was winter but Lelouch wasn't only thinking about what do to he was thinking about Heart he couldn't get her out of his mind it was infuriating to him.

"Damnit, why can't I get her out of my mind?" Lelouch asked himself.

He licked his lips and the taste of her never left him. He hated to admit it but he loved the taste he was having.

"Why did she call me a jerk we just met?" Lelouch asked when he was wondering what she meant before she left.

He decided not to think about it anymore he had to wake up his brothers because he could smell something cooking. He got out of bed and put on a white shirt and walked out the door to wake up his brothers. Kiba was the first one he woke up.

"Kiba wake up" Lelouch said shaking his younger brother.

Kiba groaned and opened his eyes.

"Lelouch what happened, where are we?" Kiba asked when he saw his brother.

"We're somewhere safe but are you alright?" Lelouch asked.

"Been better" Kiba said.

Lelouch patted Kiba's head and smiled.

"Come on get up we have to wake up our mysterious other brother and get ready for breakfast?" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch I know we're in a different world and I know what we have to do" Kiba said.

"Let it go for now breakfast comes first and we have to be polite to the wolves that saved us" Lelouch said.

"I see so we were saved I thought I was dreaming" Kiba said.

"Kiba if you were dreaming we wouldn't be here" Lelouch said.

"Yea, yea I know" Kiba said getting up.

"By the way the scent it I'm guessing its Edward who's with us" Lelouch said.

"Yea I picked up his scent too" Kiba said.

"Come on" Lelouch said leading Kiba to the room that Edward was sleeping in. They opened the door to see Edward asleep with his pony tail undone.

"Yep asleep as usual" Kiba said.

"Come on let's wake him up" Lelouch said.

Lelouch walked up to Edward and shook him up like he did with Kiba.

"Edward wake up" Lelouch said.

Edward groaned and slapped Lelouch's hand away in annoyance. Lelouch now slapped Edward on the head waking Edward up.

"Okay, okay I'm up" Edward said.

"Good morning" Kiba said.

"Uh hey guys" Edward said sitting up.

"Yea good morning to you too Edward" Lelouch said.

"That wasn't a dream was it?" Edward asked.

"No it wasn't sorry" Kiba said.

"Well I remember what mom told us to search for Paradise" Edward said.

"There's only one way to reach Paradise" Lelouch said.

"You mean unlock the keyholes of the worlds?" Kiba asked.

"Yes it's the only way and there are many worlds I'm sure the rest of our family is already searching for the keyholes we should do the same" Lelouch said.

Edward was about to say something till he smelled something cooking and got hungry.

"First, comes food" Edward said running out of bed and to where the smell of food was leading him.

Lelouch and Kiba sighed when they saw Edward leave the room.

"Always thinking about his stomach" Lelouch said.

"Let's go after him so he doesn't cause trouble" Kiba said.

They followed Edward and found him at the stairs.

"Hey Ed what's the matter?" Lelouch asked.

"Who are the two girls?" Edward asked.

"They're the ones who saved us" Kiba said.

"I see we'll I'm not interested in any of them I'll leave them to you too" Edward said.

Lelouch slapped Edward on the back of the head.

"I was kidding" Edward said rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on" Lelouch said walking downstairs.

Heart and Akira were just finished with breakfast when the three brothers came downstairs.

"Well about time you three are up" Heart said.

"I woke them up couldn't let them enjoy dreamland so much" Lelouch said.

Heart and Akira laughed at that and then they all sat down and started eating the breakfast Heart and Akira made. As they at Lelouch and Heart couldn't help but give each other a few glances at each other even Akira gave Kiba a few glances Kiba gave none because he didn't remember kissing Akira. Lelouch told Akira and Heart about how they ended up in that world and to his and his brother's surprise Heart and Akira could tell that they were special kind of wolves.

"So you need to find keyholes in each and every world in order to unlock Paradise?" Akira asked.

"Yes our mother told us it's the only way" Kiba said.

"We know our mother said the same thing before she died" Heart said.

Akira's head lowered when Heart said that.

"Excuse me I need some air" Akira said.

Heart was about to say something but Akira bolted out the door. Hearts head lowered and sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Lelouch asked.

"Akira was very close to mom and mom died protecting us even I'm not used to the fact that she's gone but it hurt Akira the worse" Heart said.

"Where is she going?" Kiba asked.

"She goes to the mountain to cry whenever she remembers mom" Heart said.

"I'll be right back" Kiba said running out the door after Akira.

"She'll be fine Kiba might not admit it now but he likes you're sister" Lelouch said.

"I know Akira likes Kiba as well" Heart said.

Kiba was in his wolf form following Akira's scent up the tallest mountain.

"Akira's mother must have meant a lot to her to go up this high" Kiba said to himself.

Kiba was climbing up slowly till he heard someone crying.

"Akira" Was all Kiba could say as he continued to climb.

The wind was blinding Kiba but he was able to see Akira crying by a snow flower which is as rare as Lunar flowers are.

"So her mother died here" Kiba said.

Kiba changed to his human form and walked up to Akira she didn't hear him but Kiba removed his jacket and placed it on her. He heard her gasp in surprise that it was Kiba who followed her.

"K-Kiba you followed me" Akira said shaking.

Kiba put the coat on her and he hugged her.

"Yea I followed you couldn't let you go by yourself not when you're hurting" Kiba said.

"Kiba" Was all Akira could say as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on let's return to the others" Kiba said.

Akira agreed and they left for the lodge but then they heard something.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

Kiba looked at Akira and saw that her eyes were widened.

"Akira what's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba we need to go now" Akira said as she ran still holding on to Kiba's hand.

"Akira" Kiba said as he was being pulled by her.

They soon heard a loud noise that sounded like something broke apart and then the ground started to shake. Kiba now knew what it was that Akira was avoiding.

"Akira, get on my back" Kiba said.

"What?" Akira asked looking up the mountain and seeing an avalanche coming.

"Get on my back now" Kiba said.

Akira did what she was told and Kiba kicked a tree cutting a big piece of bark off.

"Hang on" Kiba said.

Akira did just that and Kiba got on the tree bark and slid down the mountain as the avalanche came for them. Meanwhile back at the lodge everyone saw the avalanche and Heart quickly raced to the door but Lelouch stopped her.

"You can't" Lelouch said.

"But my sister" Heart said.

"Kiba's with her she'll be fine" Edward said.

"Why do you two have so much faith in him" Heart said.

"It's our job and we know he'll make it with Akira" Lelouch said.

"I hope you're right" Heart said as she watched the avalanche.

Kiba was racing down the mountain with Akira on his back holding on tightly as the avalanche came closer to them.

"Akira, are you still with me?" Kiba asked as he dodged trees and jumped over the rocks.

Akira only tightened her grip on Kiba's neck. Kiba knew that he could slow the avalanche down but it would also risk creating another avalanche.

"Akira this might be loud but bear with me" Kiba said.

Akira's eyes shut as Kiba breathed in deep.

"HOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!" Kiba gave off a long and loud wolf howl that could be heard at five miles.

Everyone at the lodge heard Kiba's howl and were stunned that he did a risky move.

"Kiba" Akira said as she held on to him tightly.

Kiba saw an ice bridge and it was cracking because of the effect of his howl. Kiba speed increased but as the bridge gave out Kiba jumped with Akira on his back as the bridge gave and fell to the cliff below and the avalanche fell in the canyon as well. Akira was still holding on to Kiba tightly.

"Akira its okay now we're safe" Kiba said.

Akira opened her eyes and looked at Kiba.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kiba asked.

"Y-yea I'm going to be fine" Akira said.

"You sure you don't look fine" Kiba said.

Akira didn't say anything except she rested her head on Kiba's shoulder.

"I'll carry you" Kiba said as he started to walk.

The others back at the lodge were outside waiting for them to return but Heart was getting inpatient.

"Don't worry their fine" Lelouch said.

"How can you be so sure?" Heart asked.

"Look" Edward said.

Heart looked closely and saw that Kiba was carrying Akira on his back. Heart smiled and ran to them and Lelouch and Edward followed her.

"Hey guys" Kiba said as they were heading his way.

"You got a lot of nerves pulling something like that Kiba" Edward said.

"Sorry I didn't know what else to do" Kiba said.

"Is Akira okay?" Heart asked.

"Yea she's fine just sleeping" Kiba said looking at the sleeping wolf girl on his back.

"Let's bring her inside" Lelouch said leading the way back to the lodge.

The others followed Lelouch to the lodge where Kiba rested Akira on her bed and looked after her. Lelouch was asleep on the couch next to the fire he was still tired and decided to sleep and he had a strange dream.

_Dive into the Heart_

_Lelouch was in a dark void, all he could see was a light above him showing him that he was on a platform of some kind showing pictures of people he didn't know._

"_Where am I?" Lelouch asked._

"_Lelouch… Eldest son of Eira… You shall go on a quest… You must choose a path to the light… Your actions and answers… Will determine what kind of man you will become… First question… Are you afraid of the dark?"_

"_No" Lelouch answered not questioning where the voice was and what purpose it has._

"_Second question… What do you desire?"_

_Three lights appeared on platform showing three alters._

"_Do you value… The strength to protect your family and friends?" A sword appears._

"_Do you value… The wisdom to make important decisions?" A staff appears._

"_Do you value… The protection to defend against evil?" A shield appears._

_Lelouch looked at the three weapons and thought long and hard about what he values. He found his answer and he walked to the sword and grabbed the hilt and the shield and staff disappeared and then the sword transformed to a black katana with a chain attached to the hilt. Lelouch could feel immense power coming from the sword._

"_Tensa Zangetsu"_

_Lelouch swung the sword a few times to get the feel for it and he liked it. Then the platform grew wider and then shadows appeared._

"_What are these things?" Lelouch asked as he stood in battle position holding the sword with his right hand._

"_These are heartless minions to the dark god Orochi no ordinary sword or being are capable of killing them use this sword to strike them down"_

_There were twenty shadows and they circled around Lelouch. He gave a wolf snarl and then a shadow attacked. Lelouch dodged the attack and struck down the shadow which destroyed it. More shadows came and tried to attack only Lelouch was more agile then them and kept dodging and striking them down when it seemed like Lelouch took them all out one shadow decided on a behind attack so it jumped to strike Lelouch but he anticipated the attack and stuck the shadow destroying it._

"_Well done"_

_A light appeared and moved to the edge of the platform and then a bridge was made leading to another platform._

"_Walk across the bridge and face the leader of these shadows"_

_Lelouch walked across the bridge and there was a bright light on the middle of the platform. Lelouch walked in it and his shadow grew bigger._

"_Now for your true test… I have faced your mother and I shall now face you"_

_Lelouch turned around and saw his shadow move out from the ground and stand it held a sword similar to Lelouch's._

"_So I am to fight my shadow?" Lelouch asked._

"_Yes"_

_The platform they were on grew wider and showed pictures of Lelouch's family on it and it showed pictures of Heart, Akira and Ushio._

"_I guess I'll have no choice if I want to get back" Lelouch said getting into battle position._

_The shadow Lelouch lunged at Lelouch and their swords collided. They continued to strike at each other and kept blocking the other's attack. Lelouch was panting the shadow knew all of his moves he wasn't going to last long if the fight continues._

"_When I kill you I'll take over your body and hunt down your family so they can die"_

_Something snapped inside of Lelouch when he heard that. He gripped his sword tightly and immense spiritual pressure emanated from him and his sword. The shadow backed away staring at Lelouch._

"_You are going to regret saying that" Lelouch said as his eyes started to glow._

_The spiritual pressure emanating from Lelouch was so strong you could see it. Lelouch started giving a wolf snarl and he readied his sword to attack. The shadow also readied for an attack and charged. Lelouch charged at his foe ready to strike. Then as the shadow was about to strike Lelouch slashed right through the shadows sword and right through the shadow._

"_Well done… That sword is your life as is your bloodline as a wolf well done… Son of Eira"_

_Everything flashed white and the dream was over._

_Back in reality_

Lelouch groaned at the bright light and opened his eyes to see that he was back at the lodge.

"Well welcome back" A female voice spoke.

Lelouch turned to see that it was Eira and she had a relieved and happy look on her face.

"Eira" Was all Lelouch could say.

"So how was the dive into the heart?" Eira asked.

"That's where I was?" Lelouch asked.

"That's the only explanation on how you obtained that sword" Eira said pointing to his hand.

Lelouch looked at his hand and saw that he was holding Tensa Zangetsu.

"So it wasn't a dream" Lelouch said.

"I guess not" Eira said sitting down next to Lelouch.

"Eira it's not safe for you and your sister to live here anymore" Lelouch said.

"I suppose your right" Eira said.

"I want you to come with me and my brothers" Lelouch said.

Eira looked at Lelouch stunned at what he said.

"L-Lelouch you want me to come with you?" Eira asked.

"Yes you and your sister" Lelouch said.

"We always dreamed of traveling to different worlds" Eira said.

"Then it's settled then" Lelouch said.

"But first Akira needs to wake up and you have to tell your brothers" Eira said.

"Speaking of brothers I know Kiba's with Akira but where's Edward?" Lelouch asked.

"He's asleep in the guest room" Eira said.

"Well I guess they'll be going to Dive into the Heart now" Lelouch said.

"Yea I guess so hopefully they were in Dive into the Heart the same time you were" Eira said.

"Yea I hope your right" Lelouch said.

Luckily they were done right about the same time as Lelouch. The two brothers as well faced their shadows and were victorious in Dive into the Heart. Kiba sword was like Lelouch's except it was white instead of black and Edwards sword was named Excalibur the sword King Arthur used. Meanwhile Kiba was still in Akira's room with the white Tensa Zangetsu in his hand and he woke up and saw Akira still asleep.

"She's seems so peaceful" Kiba said to himself softly.

He put his sword down and placed his hand on Akira's cheek feeling her hair and her warmth. Akira groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see Kiba with her.

"Kiba" Was all Akira could say.

"You alright?" Kiba asked.

"Yes I am thanks to you" Akira said as smiled at him.

"I'm glad" Kiba said.

"Kiba can you come closer" Akira said.

Kiba did what he was told and then Akira grabbed Kiba's shirt and pulled him close to her and she pressed her lips with his. Kiba's eyes widened when she did this but he didn't pull always but fall into the kiss and kiss her back as Akira wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes passed the two wolves parted the kiss and Akira pressed her temple against Kiba's and blushed when she looked in his aqua blue eyes.

"That was for saving me" Akira said.

Kiba was about to say something but Akira pressed her lips with his again and they kissed for another few minutes and soon parted.

"That was for coming after me on the mountains" She said.

"Akira what else was I suppose to do?" Kiba said blushing.

"Kiba, can I come with you on your journey?" Akira asked.

"Are you sure you want to?" Kiba asked.

Akira held Kiba and rested her head under his neck.

"Yes and I'm sure Heart wants to come too" Akira said.

"Alright you can come" Kiba said as he held Akira.

"Thank you Kiba" Akira said as tears were coming.

"Well I see you two are growing close" A voice that sounded like Edwards said.

We both turned around to see Edward leaning against the door with his new sword and having a smile on his face.

"I over heard Lelouch and Heart talking and she's coming with us on our journey and now it seems everyone is" Edward said.

Akira was smiling when she heard this as was Kiba.

"Come on let's go" Edward said.

"Yea" Both Kiba and Akira said.

The three of them went downstairs where Lelouch and Heart were waiting for them.

"I see you two have been in Dive into the Heart as well" Lelouch said.

"Yep that shadow wasn't much of a challenge for me" Edward said.

"Yea right they have the same skills as you as did mine and Lelouch's" Kiba said.

"Let's not fight we have to prepare for our journey" Lelouch said.

"Yea your right" Kiba said.

"Well let's get started" Akira said.

They all gathered everything they needed for the journey ahead of them what awaits them in the future no one knows for they have to search for this world's keyhole and unlock along with many more keyholes of each world to open Paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

_**The Suit of Armor with a boy's soul and an old friend**_

_**Their journey has begun for Heart and Akira tell the brothers that the only place to get information is the State Military and they would have to find a train station but first they find something else.**_

The five wolves were leaving the lodge but Akira just wanted to get something first.

"Wait here guys I have to get something" Akira said as she went in the lodge.

"I'll come with you" Kiba said following her.

Akira was in her room going through her drawers and she found a picture.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Kiba asked surprising Akira.

"Oh Kiba it's just you" Akira said.

"Sorry for startling you" Kiba said.

"It's alright and yes I was looking for this it's a picture of my mom and dad" Akira said.

"Well you can't lose here let make it easier for you to carry" Kiba said as he clapped his hands and touched the picture.

The picture glowed brighter and changed into a pocket watch. Akira's eyes widened when she saw this.

"Here now it's easier for you to carry" Kiba said.

Akira had tears in her eyes she immediately wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck and hugged him.

"Thank you Kiba" Akira said.

Kiba hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"You're welcome" Kiba said.

"Come on let's go they're probably worried about us" Akira said letting go of Kiba but grabbing his hand.

"Yea your right" Kiba said as he followed Akira.

They returned to the others who were waiting for them and they were smiling.

"Are you two ready?" Edward asked.

"Yea we're ready" Kiba said.

"Then let's go" Heart said.

"Yea we're burning daylight" Lelouch said.

They changed into their wolf forms and ran to the closest village with a train station it took them a few minutes to get to the village unlike the mountains it was grassy and sunny it was the town of Resembool and it look like the train was just arriving a few miles away.

"It's so sunny here" Akira said changing into her human form.

The others changed into their human forms as well and were smiling.

"So this is Resembool" Edward said.

"Yep here we'll take the train to Central but we should get some food first before we go on our trip" Heart said.

"Yea your right, come guys I'll race you" Edward said running down the hill to the town.

"Hey no fair" Akira said chasing Edward and Kiba following her.

Lelouch and Heart sighed and smiled.

"Have you and your sister been here before?" Lelouch asked.

"Yea we have mom brought us here a few times" Heart said.

Lelouch looked at Heart and saw that she was a little sad. He smiled and he put his arm around her shoulder. Heart was surprised and looked at Lelouch.

"You don't have to hide your feelings Heart if you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on I'll gladly help you" Lelouch said.

Heart smiled and rested her head against Lelouch's shoulder nuzzling it.

"I knew you were attracted to me" Heart said.

"Shut up that's not it" Lelouch said denying it.

Heart giggled and she broke the embrace and grabbed Lelouch's hand.

"Come on Lelouch times a wasting" Heart said running down the hill holding Lelouch's hand.

"Hey" Lelouch said being dragged by Heart.

Heart was enjoying the time she was spending with Lelouch. Both Heart and Lelouch were slowly falling in love with one another. Meanwhile in the town of Resembool, Edward along with Kiba and Akira were looking around until they saw a dark alley way.

"Hey guys I can sense something's there" Edward said.

"Yea I can too" Kiba said.

"What is it guys?" Akira asked.

"I don't know stay here" Edward said.

"Not a chance" Both Akira and Kiba said.

"Suit, yourselves" Edward said going in the alley.

Kiba and Akira followed and it was a pretty big alley way and there was an abandoned suit of armor in it.

"It's just an empty piece of armor" Kiba said.

"Hold on let me check it out" Edward said.

Edward walked closer to the armor and took off the helmet and saw a strange drawing on it. Edward's eyes widened as he recognized the seal it was a blood seal that can seal ones soul into an object.

"Hey Kiba there's a blood seal in here" Edward said.

"There is?" Kiba asked.

"What's a blood seal?" Akira asked.

"A blood seal is where you can transfer someone's soul into an object to save them from dying practically makes them immortal" Edward said.

"Do you think you can revive it?" Kiba asked.

"Yea I think I can" Edward said as he clapped his hands and gently touched the blood seal which glowed bright red.

Edward, Kiba and Akira back off as it glowed and something happened.

"Wh-who are you?" A little boy's voice asked.

"So the blood seal contains a little boy's soul how sad" Kiba said.

"Is that you in the suit of armor talking?" Edward asked.

The helmet's eye holes glowed bright red and the helmet moved to look at Edward, Kiba and Akira.

"Yes" The suit of armor said.

"I'm Edward, this is my younger brother Kiba and our friend Akira" Edward said.

"Hey" Kiba said.

"Nice to meet you" Akira said bowing.

"What happen to you how did you get attached to that suit of armor?" Edward said.

"I don't remember all I know is that I'm alone" The armor said.

Edward sighed and then a few seconds passed and he had an idea.

"No you're not your two big brothers are here now" Edward said smiling.

Kiba and Akira looked at Edward surprised as did the suit of armor.

"Brothers?" The armor asked.

"Yep you're no longer alone right Kiba?" Edward asked looking at Kiba.

"Yea he's right" Kiba said agreeing with Edward.

"Yea and a new friend" Akira said smiling.

"I… I don't know what to say" The armor spoke.

"Tell us your name first and let's get out of this creepy alley and go meet with our big brother and his girlfriend" Edward said.

"It's Alphonse" The armor said.

"Well Alphonse how about I call you Al" Edward said smiling.

"Yea come on we have to go soon anyway to central so from now on you're coming with us" Kiba said.

"Right" Al said getting up.

The four of them came out of the alley to see Lelouch and Heart smiling at them.

"Let me guess this is our new brother?" Lelouch asked looking at Al.

"You heard?" Akira asked.

"Yep we both did" Heart said.

Lelouch walked to Al to get a better look at him.

"We couldn't just leave him in there Lelouch" Edward said.

Lelouch raised his hand up to have silence as he took a good look at Al. Everyone was getting worried about what Lelouch's reaction will be.

"Welcome to the family Al" Lelouch said smiling as he put his hand on Al's shoulder.

Everyone was relieved with this mostly Al.

"Thank you brother" Al said.

They soon heard the train whistle and looked at the clock tower it was almost time for the train to leave.

"Hey could you guys get some food in the market close to the train station I'm going to call an old friend of mom's in the military he might be able to help us" Heart said.

"Alright come on guys" Lelouch said as they went to the market.

Heart and Akira went to the phone booth and called Central Head quarters the phone was ringing and someone answered.

"_Central operator how may I help you?" _The operator spoke.

"Yes connect me to Colonel Roy Mustang please" Heart said.

"_Just a minute" _The operator said.

They waited for a minute and someone spoke.

"Colonel Mustang here" The man spoke.

"Hey Roy it's been a while" Heart said.

"Well, well Heart it's been a while" Roy said.

"Yes it has me and my sister is coming to central with a few friends and we plan on becoming State Alchemist" Heart said.

"Heart I know your mother was a state alchemist but I can't risk you and your sister joining" Roy said.

"I know you're our godfather but my friends are capable of becoming state alchemists" Heart said.

"How do you know if they're qualified enough?" Roy asked.

"One of them saved my sisters life in an avalanche and do you remember the old legend about Dive into the Heart?" Heart asked.

"Yes I remember it your mother was in that dream world once and obtained a powerful sword which I remember is Tensa Zangetsu and I'm glad your sister's save but what does that have to do with the Dive into the Heart?" Roy asked.

"Well my friends were in that world and the oldest one name Lelouch has obtained that exact sword and his younger brother Edward has Excalibur and the youngest out of them has Tensa Zangetsu but the opposite color and their talented Alchemists I've seen it they don't need a transmutation circle" Heart said.

"Very interesting very well Heart I'll see what I can do, where are you now?" Roy asked.

"Resembool, the train is about to leave" Heart said.

"Alright get on it" Roy said.

"Yes sir oh and I forgot to mention we'll be traveling also with a boy who's soul has been sealed inside a suit of armor" Heart said.

"I'll see you there" Roy said.

"Bye" Heart said hanging up.

Roy hung up as well with and smile on his face as he leaned on his chair.

"This might be interesting let's see what they got" Roy said.

Meanwhile the train was about to leave and Heart and Akira were already on it.

"Come on boys the train's about to leave" Heart said.

"Come on Al" Edward said as they ran for the train.

"Thank you" Al said to the merchant lady as he ran after them.

They made it on the train and it left for Central. The six of them were talking and Heart, Akira and Alphonse were learning more about what the three brother's family was really like. A then a little girl leaned up to take a peek at Al seeing that he was the only one wearing armor. Al saw the little girl and waved at him the little girl moved back down as Edward turned to look.

"Edward… am I scary?" Al asked.

"Come on Al your kindness in a can" Edward said.

"Mommy that guy's weird" The girl said.

"Rosy be nice" The mother said.

"But he's wearing that armor doesn't he get hot in it?" The girl asked.

Edward was getting a bit irritated so he decided to say something but saw everyone staring at them.

"Nope nothing to see folks nothing out of the ordinary here" Edward said slumping back to his seat as everyone in that group got embarrassed mostly Al. Then that girl came back up and waved at him smiling the three brothers noticed.

"See Al she's not scared of you, she likes you" Lelouch said.

"That's enough Rosy you bothered them enough" The mother said smiling at them.

The six of them returned the smile and smiled at each other. Meanwhile in another coach in the radio room a major who was a friend of Roy was talking on the phone about something.

"I'm telling you Roy ever since she got pregnant she's lovelier then a love goddess" The major said.

"Hughes you've told me this five times with this if you have a problem talk about it with your wife" Roy said getting irritated on the line.

"I already have" Hughes said.

"THEN STOP BOTHERING ME!" Roy yelled.

The woman in Roy's office picked up a spare phone and interrupted the talk.

"If I may Major BABIES AREN"T BORN AFTER SEVEN MONTH'S!" She yelled.

The train went under a tunnel as the woman yelled.

"Geez she actually thought we were talking seriously" Hughes said.

"It's you we can't take serious" A friend of Hughes and Roy said outside the radio room.

"Okay Hughe's the phones aren't being tapped so what do you got?" Roy asked.

"No one's trying anything yet but I have a feeling something's about to happen" Hughes said.

As the two friends were talking the man that was outside of the radio room went in to the next coach to radio room there he saw Al and was worried that it was an enemy he ran outside and grabbed a spare phone and talked to Hughes.

"There's been a breach" He said.

"They carry any weapons?" Hughes asked.

"No but one's carrying armor" The man said.

Hughes was about to say something but didn't when he heard Roy laughing.

"It's alright they're friendly and they're traveling with old friends of mine and maybe a pip squeak" Roy said.

The man ran back to the coach and saw everyone and Edward sleeping on the seat.

"He's right and the boy's small" The man said.

Edward's eyes shot open and started yelling.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL YOU JERK!" Edward yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" The man said.

Then two guys sitting down came up and drew their guns as did the other man but he withdrew his gun knowing it was useless. This surprised everyone and Lelouch and his brothers knew they had to do something but wanted to wait for the right moment.

"Alright this is a hostage situation" One man said firing his gun as his buddy was tying up the man.

Hughes heard the gun shot and hang up the phone as Roy was talking then he climbed out the window to the top of the train he knew how to handle hostage situations. Mean while in the other coach the men saw Al and walked up to the group.

"Alright hands up" The men said.

But none of them moved.

"I said hands up" They repeated.

They didn't receive and answer but Kiba gave a wolf roar and attacked one of the men.

"He's a demon" The other man said preparing to shot Kiba.

But Lelouch did a jump kick on the man as he was about to shot Kiba.

"Kiba are you alright?" Akira asked walking towards Kiba.

"Yea I'm fine" Kiba said.

"You idiots" A passenger said.

The group looked at the passengers and saw that they were all worried.

"Won't they go looking for them once they realize some of their men are missing?" Another passenger said.

One of the men grabbed his gun and was about to shoot Rosy and her mother. Al saw this and stomped on the man as he shot but missed them.

"Are you alright?" Al asked.

"Yes thank you" The mother of Rosy said.

The brothers looked at each other then at Al and then at Akira and Heart.

"Al you'll take the bottom coaches while we go on the roof as Akira and Heart look after the passengers" Edward said.

"Right" Al said.

"Ready to go top side?" Lelouch asked.

"Yea" Kiba and Edward said.

"Be careful you guys" Akira said.

"Don't fall off the roof Lulu" Heart said smiling.

Lelouch just sighed and smiled.

"I won't" He said as he ran for the ladder up to the roof as Kiba and Edward followed him.

They reached the roof and saw the ocean.

"Nice view too bad we can't enjoy it" Edward said.

"We will once this is over" Lelouch said.

"Yea your right" Kiba said.

"Let's go" Lelouch said as he started running to the train engine.

Kiba and Edward followed him. Meanwhile below Al was ready to go into the next room when a man with a gun came out.

"AH!" He yelled as he started to shoot at Al.

"Please stop if you keep doing it" Al couldn't finish as one of the bullets deflected back to the shooter hitting him on the leg.

"I was going to warn you about that" Al said.

"What's going on" The shooters friend said as he came in and saw Al and was surprised as his friend and started shooting.

"No wait" Al said but it was in vain as this shooter's bullets deflected back to him and also hit him in the leg.

Meanwhile back on the roof the three brothers were getting close to engine when an incoming branch came and knocked Edward off the branch.

"Edward!" Both Kiba and Lelouch yelled.

But someone caught Edward on a ladder.

"We'll never expected a kid to drop by" A man said.

Edward opened his eyes and saw Hughes smiling.

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes a friend of Roy Mustang" Hughes said.

"Lieutenant Colonel" Edward said.

Kiba and Lelouch came to the end and saw that Edward was alright.

"Ah you three must be friends of Heart and Akira" Hughes said.

"Yea we are" Kiba said.

Lelouch grabbed Edward's arm and helped him back on the roof as Kiba helped Hughes up.

"What are these people after?" Lelouch asked.

"Let's just say there's someone important in the military in this train" Hughes said.

"And they took everyone hostage" Edward said.

"Yea… shall we take retake the train" Hughes said.

"Yea time to teach these people a lesson" Edward said.

The four of them reached the engine where two terrorist members were holding the engineers at gun point to have to train continue move. Edward looked down and saw them he stuck his tongue out and moved back up as one of the terrorist felt Edward's presence and turned around.

"What's wrong?" His friend asked.

Hughes silently climbed from behind and drew a hidden knife. The other terrorist turned around just to get a thrown knife on his hand making him drop his gun.

"Bastard!" The other terrorist yelled ready to shoot Hughes.

But Edward jumped inside the train and kicked the man in the face. As the two terrorist's were about to get up the engineers punched them in the face knocking the two terrorists out.

"Good work" Kiba said climbing inside.

"All in a day's work" Edward said smiling.

"I'll check on Al and see how he's doing" Lelouch said on the ladder outside the train.

"Be careful" Kiba said.

"Always am" Lelouch said climbing back up to see a man in a hooded black coat hiding his face in his hood.

"Well it's been a long time Lelouch Eira Wolf" The man said in a familiar voice.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Lelouch asked as he glared at the man.

"Now, now is that how to treat an old friend?" The man asked raising his hands up to show that he means no harm.

"Old friend?" Lelouch asked trying to remember where he's heard that voice.

"I was a close friend of yours like Neil was to Kiba" The man said.

"Lea?" Lelouch asked.

"Bingo" The man said removing the hood to show his face.

He had long red hair that was spiked like Cloud's but was pulled back.

"It's been a long time Lea" Lelouch said.

"It's Axel now got it memorized" Lea said.

"Still saying that line?" Lelouch asked.

"Got a problem with it?" Axel said.

"No it fits you" Lelouch said chuckling a bit.

"How like you Lelouch" Axel said.

"Let me guess this is mother's work?" Lelouch asked.

"Caught on quick" Axel said.

"Judging from your spiritual pressure you grown stronger after last time we met and you control the element of fire" Lelouch said.

"All that by just my spiritual pressure?" Axel asked.

"Yes" Lelouch said.

"Hehehehe you always were the quick study" Axel said laughing.

"Yea but enough of that how about helping us take care of these terrorists?" Lelouch asked.

"Like to but I have somewhere I have to be… oh and your mom wanted me to give you something" Axel said.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

Axel raised his hand towards me and fire appeared around my body.

"The power to control fire use it wisely" Axel said.

"Mother's gift to me and you?" Lelouch asked smiling.

"Yea, see you later old friend" Axel said disappearing.

Lelouch smiled and held up his hand and a small fire ball appeared.

"Yea, see you later" Lelouch said.

Meanwhile in the head coach the leader got a report.

"We lost contact with all the engine room and all other coaches" His subordinate said.

"Must be Mustang's plan" The leader said.

"Sir what are your orders?" The man said.

"Go to the roof and shoot anyone who's up there" The leader said.

"Yes sir" The man said climbing the ladder.

Back on the roof Hughes saw Lelouch standing there.

"Hey Lelouch you alright?" Hughes asked.

Lelouch turned around and saw Hughes.

"Yea I'm fine" Lelouch said.

A bullet passed Lelouch and almost hit Hughes but missed. Lelouch glared at the shooter and shot the fire ball in his hand and hit the man's gun and burning his hand.

"Sweet" Hughes said.

"Hey be careful up there this tinder is the life of this train" The engineer said.

"A load of tinder" Edward repeated then he got an idea on his head.

"I know that look you have a plan" Kiba said.

"Yep" Edward said.

Back in the other coach the man was telling his boss not to go up the roof.

"Mustang" The leader said angrily.

The wall behind them started to glow and then something odd appeared.

"What the hell is that" A man said.

"Attention terrorist's why don't you give up you won't get out of this" Edward spoke through it.

"Why you are you in lead with Mustang?" The leader asked.

"No but let the passengers go they got nothing to do with this" Edward said.

"I'll kill every passenger on this train to get what I want" The leader said.

"Anything to spill blood alright you asked for it" Edward said as the wall glowed again and something similar to a pipe appeared.

"What is that?" A man asked.

"Looks like a pipe" Another man said.

"Passengers hold you breaths and hold on" Edward said.

The pipe shot out gallons of water out flooding the coach. Al was at the last coach waiting for them.

"Here we go" Al said as he opened the door and water shot out and the terrorist came out after being pulled in from the water.

"Damn" One of the terrorists said trying to recover.

They all looked up to see Al punch his fists together showing the terrorists that they weren't going to enjoy what was happening next.

"Welcome to the brig" Al said.

Al began to beat them all up as the leader was still inside of the coach soaked.

"Face it Ball you probably needed a bath" Hughes said opening the radio room door.

The leader drew a gun and fired but Kiba deflected the bullet with his sword and Kiba grabbed the leader's throat and threw him. Al came in and caught the leader and smacked him in the face knocking him out. Lelouch and Edward came in the coach as did Akira and Heart.

"Well looks like we got the last of them" Heart said.

"Yea not bad for a couple of wolves and a suit of armor" Edward said.

"Wolves huh?" Hughes asked as he sat up holding his wounded arm.

"Yea we're wolves" Lelouch said.

"I prefer that you would keep it a secret" Kiba said.

"Don't worry I won't tell" Hughes said.

"That was quick" Akira said confused on why Hughes was being so cooperative.

"What are friends for?" Hughes said.

"Friends huh?" Al said.

"Let's round these terrorists up" Lelouch said.

"Yea" Kiba said.

The train arrived at Central and all the passengers were safe and all the terrorists were restrained. The important man they were after was a general in the military whose family was also held hostage in the train hijack.

"Well Ball I can't say I'm surprised that this happened" A man said who's voice Akira and Heart recognized.

"So you're Colonial Mustang" The leader of the terrorists said.

"Roy!" Both Akira and Heart said as they ran to Mustang.

Mustang saw his two goddaughters running up to him and they hugged him tightly after not seeing him for a few years.

"My you two have grown" Roy said.

"And you still look the same" Heart said.

"Are you too alright from the hijack?" Roy asked.

"Yes thanks to them" Akira said pointing to Lelouch and his brother's along with Al.

"So you must be the young boys Heart told me about" Roy said walking up to Lelouch.

"Yes my name is Lelouch Eira Wolf and these are my brothers Edward, Kiba and Alphonse" Lelouch said.

"Eira doesn't that name belong to Eira Celia Wolf?" Roy asked.

"You know our mom?" Edward asked.

Let's just say I knew both your father and mother" Roy said.

"Old friends?" Kiba asked.

"Exactly and Hughes was a friend of theirs as well" Roy said.

"Really?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes quite your mother and father taught us a lot of things even taught Roy here how to use Flame Alchemy" Hughes said.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow you all must be tired from after what has happened today" Roy said.

"Yea beating up bad guys is a lot of hard work" Heart said.

"Hey we did most of the work" Lelouch said.

"So did we" Heart said getting at Lelouch's face.

"WE HAD TO GO ON THE ROOF!" Lelouch yelled.

"YOU PLANNED IT!" Heart yelled back.

The two of them glared at each other but a soft voice ended the battle between the two.

"HEY BROTHER'S!" A little girl's voice said.

They turned and saw the young girl and her mother and they were waving at them. The group waved back and smiled but what as for tomorrow no one knows.


End file.
